Saitama VS Anime
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Saitama was walking home from the grocery store he had a plastic bag with a pickle poking out of the bag. Without warning Naruto,Eren,Luffy and ichigo landed right in front of him. SAITAMA: Please tell me we are going to fight. Suddenly the anime team got into their transformation and they got into their battle stance But saitama just stood there unfazed. HERE WE GO Luffy jumped forward and launched his fist back like a spring BOOM The attack saitama done launched luffy miles into the air not killing him but hurting him. Saitama jumped at full speed punching both Naruto and Ichigo in the face crushing their noses. The caped baldy flicked Naruto in the face breaking his jaw and launching him straight into a building creating a massive crater in the wall. Saitama jumped at eren with his fist reeled back. Eren tried to swat Saitama away but Saitama jumped up from Eren's hand and uppercutted Eren's chin blowing his head to bits. ANIME: 3 Luffy came falling down to the street on top of saitama and ichigo. Ichigo stried to strike Saitama in the head with his sword but the caped baldy dodged the blade strike easily and retaliated with a back hand slap smacking him in to the side of a building nearly knocking it down. Saitama jumped in the air right under neath Luffy's stomach and he punches Luffy across the city (with an angle reminiscent of the fight with Zod in Man of Steel). He then slams Luffy him into a building causing it to crumble to bits like a sand castle that was kicked in the beach. Ichigo and Naruto were coming at Saitama they were charging there attacks to finish The caped baldy. Naruto used the resengan on saitama launching him straight through the pavement but he wasn't harmed. Luffy came behind Saitama with his fist reeled back like a spring ready to punch Saitama to Ichigo he then punched saitama miles away Ichigo tried to use his attack but Saitama dodged it and punched Ichigo in the face blowing him in half like when you put a mint in a coke bottle. ANIME: 2''' Naruto and Luffy circled Saitama and punched him in the face creating a massive explosion destroying the whole size of city z. '''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM The attack that luffy and naruto done detransformed them and caused them extreme pain in fact the force was so strong that it blew naruto and luffy's arm off, Suddenly Saitama came from the dust cloud and stood with his eyes fueled with anger and hatred. Saitama flew at Luffy and Naruto and grabbed them by the collar dragging them in to space. He then threw Luffy and Naruto straight in the moon cracking the surface. Saitama reeled his fist back while screaming SAITAMA: '''SERIOUS SERIES PUNCH!!!!!!! The punch that Saitama threw blew the moon to bits and destroyed many other planets and also incinerating Luffy and Naruto '''ANIME: 0 Saitama flew back to the street where the fight begun. He then grabbed the shopping bag and walked back home. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:The sayain jedi Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights